


Day 15: sweet and passionate

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kurotsukki feat. EMOTIONS. i usually don’t ship kurotsukki romantically (just sexually) but sometimes prose happens. shrugs here u go pls enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 15: sweet and passionate

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsukki feat. EMOTIONS. i usually don’t ship kurotsukki romantically (just sexually) but sometimes prose happens. shrugs here u go pls enjoy

“It’s sort of our anniversay, you know?” Kuroo says. With one hand he picks at his skin, at the scab of a small scrape that Tsukishima wants to warn him not to keep touching, lest it leave a scar – but he doesn’t say anything. “Six months.”

“We aren’t dating,” Tsukishima says. He wants to believe it, even after all this time, but every time he says it, it becomes a little less true. “We’re not a couple.”

“Hmm.” Kuroo finally leaves the scab alone, and he turns onto his side to look at Tsukishima straight on.

“And anyway, it hasn’t been that long.”

“No, it has,” Kuroo insists. “Six months since the day I kissed you behind the gym building. I remember, because the day after was my mom’s birthday.”

“You’re counting from _then?_ ” Tsukishima asks. “If it were me, I’d count from the first time we had sex. And _that_ was a couple months later.”

“You say ‘if I were counting’ like you aren’t,” Kuroo points out. “But it sounds like you are.”

“You’re disgusting, Tetsurou-san,” Tsukishima says. He keeps the honorific tacked on the end of Kuroo’s given name mostly to rankle him. It’s been a long time since Tsukishima had told Kuroo they weren’t going to use given names, since doing so made all this feel _familiar,_ like they were _friends_ , or worse – _boyfriends_ , and that hadn’t been what they’d wanted. They’d stopped with that rule long ago, though. And Kuroo says Tsukishima’s given name different from anyone else – not in pronunciation, but in _meaning._ He can hear it even now, though Kuroo hasn’t yet said it recently, because he remembers every time Kuroo has ever said it in the past. _Kei_. So much different than the way anyone else said the exact same syllable. “You’d better not have fallen in love with me,” he adds. This, too, is an old argument, a phrase Tsukishima has said since they started out. _Don’t go falling in love with me, because that’s not what we are._

“What if I have?” Kuroo says. His hand is warm on Tsukishima’s thigh, and Tsukishima looks over at him with what he knows is a sour, unattractive expression. “Maybe I’m in love with you.”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima replies. It would be just like him, to say something like that just to get Tsukishima riled up. Well, he has to hand it to him. It’s certainly working. Tsukishima can feel his heart thudding in his chest.

“I’m not kidding,” Kuroo says. His face is serious, maybe a little more serious than Tsukishima has ever seen it before. Tsukishima doesn’t know what to say. “I love you, alright?”

 _No_ , Tsukishima wants to say, _that’s not alright!_ Neither of them were supposed to fall in _love._ They were just messing around, weren’t they? Tsukishima thinks of weekends spent in Tokyo with Kuroo instead of at home with his family and friends. Of the way they’ve spent more and more time after sex just soaking up each other’s company, though they swear up and down that they hate each other, that they could end this at a moment’s notice and the two of them would both be better off for it. Of the way Kuroo says his name, like it’s something special, just for the two of them, as if not even Tsukishima’s parents who named him have as much right to use it as Kuroo does. He thinks they haven’t been just fucking around for a while now. If Tsukishima had to define love, it would probably be what he already has, here, with Kuroo. “Yeah,” Tsukishima says, acknowledging Kuroo’s confession. “I think I do. Love you, I mean. I love you. Tetsurou.”

“Kei,” Kuroo says. His hand is still touching Tsukishima’s thigh, his long, thin, beautiful fingers gripping gently at the skin. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

“I mean it,” Tsukishima says. He’s surprising even himself with this, but he manages to keep his voice flat and sincere.

“Really. You _love_ me.”

“Yeah. I love you. I’m fucking _in love_ with you, you bastard.”

With the hand that isn’t still planted on Tsukishima’s thigh, Kuroo grabs Tsukishima by the back of the neck and bends him down so that he can press his lips to Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima kisses him back, this boy that he loves, who loves him back, who loved him _first_.

“Let’s have sex,” Kuroo says, after a few moments, as he lies back down on the bed.

“Is that all you think about?” Tsukishima asks. “We were having a moment, for a second.”

Kuroo turns his head lazily to look at Tsukishima. “I love you, you love me,” he says, “and I want to fuck your brains out. I can’t help it.”

If he’s being honest, this is probably one of the things Tsukishima loves most about Kuroo – he’s always down to fuck. Tsukishima bends and kisses Kuroo again, sliding his hands under Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo takes the hint and quickly strips off the shirt. Tsukishima sits up for a moment and takes off his own shirt. When their lips meet again, the bare skin of their chests press against each other’s, hot and smooth and familiar.

Tsukishima pushes his hands into Kuroo’s pants, one hand gripping Kuroo’s ass and the other stroking and pulling at Kuroo’s half-hard dick. Kuroo moans in appreciation and ruts himself against Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima’s kisses on Kuroo’s neck leave a wet trail down to his collarbone.

“You wanna do me, this time?” Kuroo asks.

“God, yes,” Tsukishima answers, and presses another kiss to Kuroo’s skin. He fumbles blindly for the bottle of lube Kuroo keeps in the top drawer of his nightstand. When he finally finds it, the bottle feels a little light in his hand.

“Hmm,” Tsukishima says. “We’re going to need more of this soon.” He squeezes some of the last of the lube onto his fingers, then reaches down between Kuroo’s legs. He slips one finger into his ass, then another shortly after. As he fingers Kuroo, stretching him open gently, Tsukishima strokes his own cock, getting himself hard. It’s an easy task, especially with Kuroo moaning like that.

“Ready, Kei,” Kuroo informs him, a minute or two after Tsukishima has added a third finger, lifting his head to look down at where Tsukishima’s fingers are working inside him. Tsukishima nods, then slowly pulls his fingers out.

Tsukishima squeezes the last of the bottle of lube onto his hand, rubs it onto his cock, and throws the bottle in the trash can by Kuroo’s bed. He doesn’t exactly make the shot, and the empty bottle clatters to the floor. Kuroo laughs a little at Tsukishima’s miss, but shuts up when he feels the tip of Tsukishima’s cock push against his hole.

Tsukishima sinks into Kuroo like he was made for him. Tsukishima doesn’t often top, but even when he doesn’t, when Kuroo is fucking him, they fit together like this, perfectly. Tsukishima braces himself with his hands on either side of Kuroo’s chest, looking down at him. Kuroo wraps his legs around Tsukishima’s back, pushing him closer.

Tsukishima’s strokes are long and sweet and slow. They don’t usually have sex like this, so tender and slow, but it seems like now is the best time for it. They’d just told each other they _loved_ each other, after all. Tsukishima looks down at Kuroo and Kuroo looks back up at him, their eyes locked on each other. Tsukishima isn’t sure he’s ever had someone else look at him like that, with eyes brimming with adoration. And when had Kuroo gotten such beautiful eyes? Tsukishima doesn’t know exactly when this became love, but there’s no doubt now that it did. Reluctant as he is to break eye contact, he can’t resist pressing a soft kiss to Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo holds him there for a long time with his hands gentle on the side of Tsukishima’s face, their lips meeting again and again.

Kuroo holds Tsukishima close, leaving just enough room between them for Tsukishima to touch Kuroo’s cock, the strokes here just as slow and tender as the rest of the sex. Usually, Kuroo begs for Tsukishima to go _faster, do it harder, more…_ but today he lets Tsukishima take his time, letting them both build to their orgasm slowly.

Kuroo breathes Tsukishima’s name as he climaxes. “ _Kei…_ ” His cum spills onto his stomach, the tip of his cock and the back of Tsukishima’s hand dragging through it as Tsukishima continues to fuck him. Tsukishima watches his face as he comes – his lips are parted and his eyes closed lightly and his eyebrows knitted with what isn’t quite concern but definitely doesn’t resemble anger. The face Kuroo makes when he comes is the most innocent Kuroo ever looks. Tsukishima loves it. But, he supposes, he loves the rest of him too.

“I love you,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo’s eyes flutter open, and a smile spreads across his face as he looks up into Tsukishima’s eyes.

“I love _you_ ,” Kuroo replies. He pulls Tsukishima down to kiss him with his arms wrapped around Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima can feel himself getting close, his orgasm gathering low in his body. Tsukishima whispers Kuroo’s name over and over again as he finishes. “Tetsurou, Tetsurou, ahh… Tetsurou…” Kuroo presses kisses to his jaw and his neck, and Tsukishima comes with a soft moan.

The two of them lay there, panting, for a moment, gathering themselves after their climax. Kuroo’s breath is sweet and familiar on Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima almost wishes he could stay just like this forever, pressed close to Kuroo, but his muscles are exhausted and he figures it wouldn’t be so bad to just lie down, either. Tsukishima pulls out of Kuroo and lies on his back next to him on the bed.

Kuroo reaches over and entwines his fingers with Tsukishima’s. “You’re incredible,” Kuroo says. “I love having sex with you, you know.”

Tsukishima laughs, still a little out of breath. “That had better not be all you meant by ‘I love you,’” he says.

Kuroo shakes his head. “No. I love a lot more things about you than just that.”

“Good,” Tsukishima says. “Me too. I love much more than this about you, too.”


End file.
